


Dear Tommy

by SuperiorJango



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, And for the love of everything sacred she has no idea how to tell her, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Romance, Songfic, Teen Romance, also, there are references to other shows and videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: There's a legend in the Boiling Isles about a strange spirit who can help you with any problem if you write a letter and leave it under a certain tree.Amity doesn't believe in tales but trying can't hurt, right?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Dear Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Angst, so this is my attempt at writing some fluff and humor stuff. Hope you like it :D

No one really knows how or when did the whole Dear Tommy thing began.

The eldest would tell you that ages ago, when the Titan had no more than a few centuries dead, a spirit of the forest liked to help witches and demons in peril, they told it about their many problems and the spirit, using the Titan's magic, would do its best to help. As millennia passed, people seemed to forget about the poor spirit who, heartbroken, possessed an enormous tree on the outskirts of what is now known as Bonesborough. It was a young demon who wished to be taller the responsible for awakening the spirit years later. Hearing his cries of angst and despair, the spirit granted his wish and the small demon, a small being called Yaco, grew a modest ten feet. Both became friends and the spirit, never needing a name before, was called Dear Tommy by the demon. Yaco told everybody and, every now and then, people wrote letters to Dear Tommy, asking for favors or other things.

Other folks say that it began some two hundred years ago, when a poor witch wished for something to eat while he was resting under a crying tree. When he woke up, he found a basket full of fruits next to him. The witch, a kid named Ocap, was so surprised he almost forgot to pick up the basket. When he finished eating, he went to Bonesborough to tell everybody. Although it was something difficult to believe, even by Boiling Isles standards, people began to gather around the same tree, sleeping under it while thinking about their deepest desires. People also began to take it as a social event where you could meet with friends and family. Sometimes the tree would grant someone their wish. It could be something as small as not having to do the wishes next week or something as important as healing your plague-ridden mother. But then Belos came and people forgot about the crying tree. They still visited it from time to time, always alone and, because it'd be weird to sleep under a tree where people could steal all your belongings or a gore griffin could eat you up, they started to leave small letters under the tree. And because no one really knew with whom they were talking to, they simply called him Tommy, and since writing just 'Tommy' would be too rude, they added a 'Dear' before the name. 

Of course, most sane adults wouldn't really believe in the Dear Tommy legend, but kids love writing letters to Dear Tommy, especially whenever their birthdays were close. They wrote whatever toy or present they'd love to receive, and their parents would pick up their kids' letters and they'd know what to buy. Or prepare their excuses if the gift were too expensive to buy or if their kid asked for global domination.

Desperate people wrote letters too. If you forgot your third month anniversary and you did not have a present, you could ask Dear Tommy to knock out your partner for the rest of the day. If you broke your mom's favorite silverite dagger, you could ask Dear Tommy to erase your mom's memory to make her forget she ever had one to begin with. If you lost your job, you could always ask Dear Tommy to smite your former boss. Or get you a new job, it is up to you, really. Dad's sick? Ask Dear Tommy to heal him in exchange for your uncle's immortal soul. Your rooster laid an egg and a snake incubated it? Ask Dear Tommy to disappear your little basilisk problem. 

But the people with whom Dear Tommy was more popular were teenagers. Somehow it seemed that they had more problems than anyone else. 

It was common to see at least one teen writing a letter and placing them under the tree. Sometimes they asked to make their teacher sick so they couldn't apply the Illusions exam they forgot to study for. Sometimes they would ask Dear Tommy to vanish the 'big, ugly pimple' that had appeared on their forehead, even if it was the size of a mustard seed. On one occasion, a girl from the Potions track wrote a letter asking for her to never be caught whenever she pranked principal Bump. It didn't work, as Bump quickly found out who hexed the school bells to play 'SINCE U BEEN CONNED' on repeat for five hours straight. 

But the type of letters Dear Tommy received the most, daily, especially from teenagers, where the love letters.

Not that witches were in love with Dear Tommy, although there were some weirdos out there who wanted to marry the crying tree. Something that people, mainly teenagers, loved to write was letters asking for help on their love problems. Most of them were stuff like 'Dear Tommy, I like this person but I don't know if they like me back' or 'dear tomy i forgot my boo-boo's birthday, can u give a black emerald ring?'. At least thrice every year a letter would say something like 'Dear Tommy, I want to ask this witch to Grom, but they already have a date, can you sort of kill their partner? Just for one day'. Once in a blood moon, Dear Tommy would receive something like 'Dear Tommy, I don't love them anymore, but I don't have the courage to tell them in person'. 

Surprisingly, it was the love letters that proved to have the most success of all. Not that it had a one hundred percent success rate but Hexside students always bragged about how they got a date for Bloody Valentine's after writing a letter to Dear Tommy. 

Of course, Dear Tommy had nothing to do. But rather the fact that people usually found the guts, sometimes literal guts, to ask their crush out. Most of the time they say yes and that was another win for Dear Tommy. In the case that the poor teen was rejected, they simply moved on, never telling anyone about the letter they wrote and left under the crying tree.

Now, if you ask any normal person, they'd tell you that the whole Dear Tommy thing was a nice tradition but nothing more than that. Only a kid, a madman or a desperate person would write a letter to an old tree hoping to obtain whatever they wished for. 

Sadly, Amity Blight entered in the 'desperate' category. 

It had been ten months since she met Luz. Luz Noceda. Luz the human. Luz, the first human to ever do magic. Luz, Willow's abomination. Luz, her fearless champion. Luz, the girl she first tried cosplay with. Luz, the girl she loved spending her free time with. Luz, the girl her parents wanted so desperately to meet, as she was now one of the most respected figures on the Isles. Luz, the human who had uncovered the Emperor's true plans for the Isles and its inhabitants. Luz, the girl who defeated Belos on singular combat at the top of the Titan's skull. Luz, the witch who had rediscovered the old art of glyph magic. Luz, the girl she had the biggest crush on. Luz, the human she dreamt of every night. Luz, the girl she thought of every waking second. Luz Noceda Blight. Or was it Luz Blight Noceda? Luz Noceda Clawthorne Blight?

Or at least that was what Edric and Emira Blight, her siblings, saw on her diary the one day she forgot to hide it. They teased her about it for days, joking and laughing at the different combinations their younger sister made with her and Luz's namesakes. It got worse once they saw Amity's drawings of she and Luz dressed up as Hecate and Azura from their favorite book saga. And Amity's drawings of both girls on Grom night. And the drawings of their first Grudgby match. And the drawings of what their first date would be. And the drawings of their wedding. Oh, let us not forget about all the fanfic she wrote about both of them, including the really sad yet beautiful one where Luz was a ghost and Amity was responsible of her death. The young witch was so red of both shame and anger when she found out what her siblings had done, she passed out. The Healing Coven said she should have died but survived out of spite, only to lay ruin and pain on her siblings.

Things would have been worse, and the twins' teasing would be a complete nightmare for Amity, if it were not for a small detail.

It had been decades since the last time Luz had been on the Boiling Isles.

Or at least for Amity it had seemed like decades since the last time she saw Luz. The human had left three weeks ago to spend time with her mom before entering for the new semester at Hexside. 

Everybody, including Luz, had thought that convincing Camila Noceda to let her daughter study at Hexside and not in some human school would be their most difficult task so far. She took it very well, actually, and approved of it. After she passed out and thought she had died and ended up in some kind of personal hell where her daughter was a witch and had spent the whole summer with demons and monsters, of course. After all, the only thing Camila wanted was for Luz to be happy and to find friends who really loved her and appreciated her. And she did. Even if it was in some sort of demonic realm filled with magic and adventures.

Her only condition was to be able to visit Luz every weekend and that Luz would tell her everything that happened on school. Luz accepted eagerly, after three months of not seeing her and being haunted by the idea of not seeing her mom again, she was relaxed, knowing she would see her every week, and she would meet all her friends she made on the three months she spend there. 

Edalyn Clawthorne helped Camila adapt to the Boiling Isles. She explained, on her 'the government sucks, the new king is an idiot and everything is legal as long as no one catches you' way, what was the whole deal with the new government that had been established after Luz's coup d’état, how Hexside functioned and what were her options after she graduated. She could join to any Coven she wanted as all of them wanted to have the human who defeated the Emperor on their ranks or if she preferred, she could became a researcher on the new glyph magic she had rediscovered. Camila was more than glad to hear that, as she realized her little girl would be happy and become a productive member of the witches' society. 

Eda even proposed Camila to leave the Human Realm and help her with her now not so small Human Oddities shop which had gain a lot of popularity after Belos' fall. However, the Latina woman rejected her, as she said she had a duty to her patients at the hospital. Although she accepted to come visit her, and Luz, every now and then. And she said something about having a beautiful summer house to spend the vacations that made Hooty blush. Somehow.

And Camila absolutely loved Luz's friends. The self-appointed 'King of Demons', who was now the ruler of the Isles mostly because no one else wanted the position, made a big impression on her. When he introduced himself as the ruler of the Isles, Camila bowed before him. King was so happy to have someone who truly respected him, he began to cry. Camila cuddled him on her arms until he fell asleep. Willow, on Camila's words, was such a sweet girl with a somewhat explosive temperament if provoked. Also, the two of them bonded over their love of plants. Gus was so shocked to see another human with more years of experience at being human he almost forgot how to breath. Camila answered the three thousand five hundred forty-six questions the small kid had for her. It had been a nice day that one. 

And Camila adored Amity. When the Blight girl heard that her crush's mom had arrived on the Isles, she freaked out a bit. She wanted to make a good impression on her future mother-in-law, so when Luz told her to come to meet her mom, she dressed on her best clothes, a casual black dress with silver earrings. Her parents were so glad to hear that her daughter was going to meet the mother of the most powerful and influential witch on the Isles, they bought a golden staff with dragon motifs to impress her. And boy did Amity impress Camila. She arrived early, with not only the staff but also a bouquet of elven roses. During the small, informal dinner Camila had prepared for her daughter's friends, Amity did not stop talking about all her achievements. That she was Hexside's top student. That she had saved her siblings from a Slitherbeast by casting an extremely difficult fire spell. That she had been captain of the school's Grudgby team and it was because of her that the school had won so many tournaments. And then Camila asked how she met her daughter, and everything went to hell.

Luz told her mom everything. From her attitude towards Willow when they presented their abominations to their witches’ duel at Covention. Amity felt so ashamed of having to hear the things she had done; she was about to cast a disappearing spell on herself. But then Luz started to talk about their little adventure at the library, how both girls restored Willow's memories and Luz even ignored the little detail that the whole deal had been Amity's fault. The human recalled the time both girls saved a baby wyvern and brought it to its worried mother. And when it came to tell about Grom and their dance to defeat the monster, Amity felt as if she were about to die. 

When the dinner ended and Luz's friends were about to leave, Camila told Amity how lucky Luz was to have a friend that was so intelligent, brave, honest, responsible and a bunch of other adjectives that Amity forgot as she was too busy trying to hold her tears back. After she arrived home and told her siblings about what happened back there, she thought that everything would be easier from now on.

Luz was her closest friend, both had lived through many adventures that brought them even closer, they shared the same interests, they had helped each other with their fears and problems, her mother absolutely approved of her, Eda also liked her, she was rich so Luz could do anything she wanted without having a worry in the world. Heck, they even went to Grom together and according to CosmoWitch eighty-five percent of all couples who go to Grom end up marrying. The other fifteen percent corresponds to all the other couples who end up fighting each other to the death on top of a mountain. 

Then, why was so difficult to tell Luz how she really felt about her? 

At first, she told herself that she had to make sure that Luz liked her back. Then she decided to leave small clues to let Luz notice her crush on her own. That obviously didn't go well and led to the human trying to set her up with Boscha. Then it was little common gifts a witch would give to the person they are courting such as small, hexed mirrors, different types of ingredients to make potions, and a single pale rose. For some reason nobody could understand, Luz broke down in tears when she saw the rose and began to speak about gems and how all her theories had proven to be false. 

The next thing she told herself was that she wanted to make sure the people closest to Luz liked her so as to not get involved in some kind of romantic drama where parents don't approve of their kid's partner and they have to deal with a 'forbidden romance' situation where it all ends with one of them dead. Sadly, Eda, Camila and King liked her and since no one cared about what Hooty thought, Amity had no problems with Luz's family. 

And then it came a bunch of excuses Amity told herself to not have to confess herself to Luz. But all of them ended up the same. One day she told herself that Luz needed to find a way to the Human Realm first. The next day Eda found another portal. On one occasion, Amity tried to convince herself that Belos would never let the human and her loved ones to live peacefully. The very next week, Luz defeated him and vanished him to something the Human called the 'Shadow Realm'. Oh, poor me, Amity thought one day, I love Luz, but our love is forbidden as my parents would never let me date a human. That same day, Odalia and Alador Blight told her they were glad their daughter had such a good relationship with the most powerful witch on the Isles. 

At the end, Amity ran out of excuses. Unfortunately, she still did not have the courage to ask Luz out. 

As desperate as she was, she decided to do the unthinkable. 

She wrote a letter to Dear Tommy. 

It didn't take as long as she would have thought. She knew exactly what she wanted. To find the way to tell Luz how she really felt. And somehow, the words came to her instantaneously. 

_Dear Tommy._

_I'm not really sure if you read these letters. I write to ask you for something that for me it’s a life or death situation. Please, don't think I'm exaggerating, it's true._

_My name's Amity. I write from Bonesborough. There's a girl I can't stop thinking of. I know you can make any wish true and she's very important for me. I think you can see where this is going._

_Whenever I'm with her, words get stuck in my throat. I get nervous and end up saying stupid things. Maybe you could help me. To let her know how much I care for her. In a more poetic way. It's just that I'm not really good at all this romanticism stuff. Tell me something so beautiful that would make her woo and swoon under my feet._

_Or just to let her know how much I love her._

Amity was in front of the crying tree. No one was nearby, so she could place the letter without worrying about someone seeing her and snatching her letter. She looked at the small piece of paper she had on her hands one last time before placing it near the roots. Amity was not a girl to believe in a superior power. But now, she prayed with all her heart that Dear Tommy would answer her and help her with her little problem. 

* * *

Time passed and Luz returned to the Boiling Isles with a whole new look. She had left behind the hoodie with cat ears and the black jeans she used to wear every day. Now, she wore a striped blouse, black leggings and a green coat. On top of that she used a black beanie that matched her brown eyes and the long hair she now had. During those three months she spent on the Human Realm, she decided not to cut her hair anymore, as she wanted to try something different. Not that Amity hadn't changed. She too let her hair grow and stopped dying it so now one could see her true brunette colors, on top of that she also wore a pink dress with golden earring shaped as the light glyph Luz had learned.

Six months passed and Dear Tommy never answered Amity's letter. And if he somehow did, well, then Dear Tommy was a prick. Luz returned to the Isles not only with a new look, but also with a new attitude. She wanted to show her mom that she didn't make the wrong decision by sending her to study witchcraft on another dimension. So, the first thing she told Amity was how focused she would be on her studies and, while she may not have as much time as she would have liked to spend with her friends, she would try her best to hang out with them. 

The first weeks Amity, Willow and Gus didn't see any difference. Luz hanged out with them during lunch, they hang out at the Owl House, studying and talking and joking, both Amity and Luz continued to have their 'Azura Book Club' reunions every week. On weekends the four of them went to explore the Isles and all the exotic and interesting places it had to offer. Sometimes Camila, Eda and Lilith went with them. Sometimes only the four kids. On one occasion it was just Luz and Amity. She would have confessed her true feelings if it hadn't been for the Revenant that attacked both girls. It turned out he only wanted instructions on how to go to the Knee, but his lack of vocal cords made him unable to communicate properly. Everything seemed to be going well, both girls became even closer than before and Amity was almost ready to tell Luz the truth.

And then, exam week came. 

While most students were worried about presenting the dreaded exams, no one was as tense and worried as Luz. Usually students have one exam on each day of the school week. If they were unlucky, they'd have to take two exams on one day. But while most students only studied one Track, with the Multitrack kids being one of the exceptions, Luz studied all of them. That meant she had to take at least five exams per day. And for some reason every teacher decided to give everybody a project that was going to be half of the total grade. 

And while her friends tried to help her to study and to help her with the nine projects she had to turn in before the week ended, Luz couldn't do it and ended up failing in two of the nine Tracks she was in. Eda saw that as an absolute victory, Camila told her daughter that she tried her best considering her exceptional situation and King threaten to close Hexside for making her boo-boo buddy sad. But for Luz that wasn't enough. The next month she spent less and less time with her friends, focusing on her studies and trying to discover even more glyphs to help her with the school. There were weeks where Amity couldn't see her friend and when she did, she always had that somber expression on her face. She didn't have time to speak with her and always ignored her when Amity tried to approach her. The few times she had to rest, Luz was sleeping or relaxing on her room alone. 

Amity, more than anyone in their group of friends, understood the importance of studying and keeping good grades. But she couldn't stop feeling a pang of pain whenever she saw Luz exhausting herself studying or practicing magic. It seemed that something that used to bring her joy had been replaced by something that made her feel distress and affliction. She tried to help Luz relax by organizing more reunions of their book club, but Luz never had time for them. Amity's mind somehow translated that to 'she doesn't have time for me, she hates me and she will never love me.' 

When the semester finally finished and Luz ended up being one of the top students in Hexside, the human girl decided she needed time to relax, so she returned to the Human Realm once more. She said her goodbyes to her friends, promising to visit them every once and then. But she never came. Although Amity understood that her friend needed some time alone with her mom, that didn't stop her to feel a little heartbroken, as she was sure that she would never have the opportunity to tell her how she really felt. 

So, she decided to write another letter to Dear Tommy. This time she was a little more aggressive than last time. Has it been the mysterious spirit's doing that made Luz's second semester at Hexside such a nightmare? Probably not, but Amity felt like blaming someone, and while she couldn't exactly organize another coup d’état to change things at school, she could vent out her frustrations with Dear Tommy. 

Amity was standing once again in front of the crying tree. Another letter on her hand and not a soul to bother her. She really wished for the perfect opportunity to speak with Luz. So, she decided to leave another letter under the crying tree.

_Dear Tommy: I write to you again._

_You haven't answered yet, I thought you were a good spirit (?) ~~what even are you?~~_

_Perhaps you're too busy, with all the people who must ask for your favors every day, but I am really desperate. Please, help me to find the way to tell her that I'd do anything for her, that I'd be willing to catch a curse for her. But in a more poetic way, I suck at that. All this romanticism stuff is not my forte. Tell me something so pretty, something no one had ever told her before._

_To let her know I love her._

_I don't know if that'd be enough._

It was the last day of vacations and Luz had just arrived in the Isles, so Amity put the letter under the tree and made her way to the Owl House. She left so fast she didn't notice the strange figure who lurked behind the tree, the same figure who picked up the letter and read it. 

* * *

It had been the second anniversary of Luz's arrival to the Boiling Isles and everybody went to the Owl House to celebrate. Amity, Willow, Gus, the Blight twins, the Multitrack kids, and a bunch of other people Luz had befriended on her two years living on the Isles. Camila prepared some typical food from her country that blew the minds of everybody as the witches weren't used to the delicious latin food. Eda and King helped her in the kitchen and both women with the ruler of the Isles baked a delicious _Tres Leches_ cake. Everybody had a good time, even Luz, who seemed to forget about all the responsibilities from school and let herself relax a little.

Amity had a good time too even if it were a little tainted by the fact that in two years of knowing Luz, she never found the right moment to speak with her. During some time, she expected to forget about her and appreciate the friendship both girls had. She tried to date other witches, but they couldn't compare themselves to the human girl who stole her heart. Of course, her failed attempts at dating didn't have anything to do with Luz getting a boyfriend from the Construction Track. She was happy for her. And Amity didn't spend three whole weeks crying on her room while her siblings tried to cheer her up. And obviously she didn't feel like the happiest witch in the Isles when Luz broke up with him. And Amity didn't feel like exploding of joy and happiness when the human told her that she was bi. Nope. Not at all.

So, right now, Amity made her way to the crying tree. She didn't have a letter this time. No, this time, the young witch was ready to burn the damn tree that never helped her to the ground. Maybe she was being a little dramatic. After all, the whole Dear Tommy thing was just a legend made by wild witches to have an excuse to gather themselves at broad light without having to worry about being cursed or killed. Everybody knew it, save for little kids and stupid teenagers. Like her.

Amity stood in front of the tree. Ready to lash out all her repressed feelings when she noticed the small letter that was on the ground. It was common courtesy to leave those alone and it was considered rude to read them. But Amity noticed that it was her name on the envelope and picked it up. She opened it and read the letter aloud. It was written with a beautiful and odd handwriting that made her feel a little unease. 

_Dear Amity: Apologies for the delay._

_I hope you are not mad that I took so long to answer. But I am no expert on love. I do not know why you witches keep on believing that. That cannot be further from the truth._

_Do not confuse sheer charlatanism with true love._

_Metaphors and such are only the intellect’s waste._

_If you ask me what to tell your girl._

_Just tell her how you really feel._

_That you would die for her._

_That you would do anything to see her smile._

_I cannot think of a better way to say it._

_All this romanticism crap is just like a Hexes Hold'em game._

_When it comes to feelings._

_There is nothing better than to be direct._

_Just tell her you love her and nothing more._

_That is sure to be enough._

Amity couldn't believe what she just read. While it wasn't exactly rare for Dear Tommy to grant a wish, that the spirit wrote a letter to answer a petition was unheard of. She appreciated the answer. But that didn't stop her from feeling betrayed and angry. She waited two years. Two whole years for a clear answer and everything she got was the typical 'just tell her how you feel' advice everyone had already told her.

"Really? I've been waiting two years for a clear answer and the best thing you can come up with is this stupid crap? REALLY?!" Amity screamed at the tree, which stayed silent, as it was a tree and couldn't talk back. The plant's silence only served to upset her more. "I WAITED AND WAITED. I WATCHED HER BEING HAPPY WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHILE I CRIED FOR HER! I TRIED TO DATE OTHERS TO FORGET HER AND NOTHING WORKED. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO TRUST IN A STUPID , UGLY TREE LIKE YOU!"

"I don't know, Amity. It sounds like a really good advice." Luz's voice came from behind. 

Were Amity fourteen years again, she would probably have fainted on the spot. But now she simply let a scream of terror out and fell. Of all the people she had expected to be there, Luz was the last person she expected to see. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Luz apologized and offered her hand to the witch, who took it and get up off the ground. Amity looked at her while she felt a faint blush appeared on her face. "I saw you at the party and I could feel you were worried about something. I tried to talk to you but, well, I thought that whatever it was, you didn't want to talk about it with so many people around." 

"Thanks, Luz." Amity knew she was not exactly the best person to hide her feelings, but after two years she had expected to have overcome that. Apparently, it didn't work. "It's just that, oh Titan. It's complicated." 

Luz smiled and Amity felt her heart skip a beat. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything, but it's not that complicated, _cariño_." Amity didn't understand that last word, but the way she said it was enough to make her blush harder. Then she realized what Luz said. 

"What do you mean 'it's not complicated'?" 

"Come on, I may be a little dense, but after two years knowing you, I can read you like an open book." Amity felt goosebumps all over her body. Did Luz know about her crush on her? Was she so obvious? Yes, but she also had faith that the human would never notice that. 

"What?!" 

"It's about the person you tried to ask to Grom two years ago, isn't it?" Of course. Only Luz would be able to make her feel both relaxed and tense in mere seconds. While what she had said was technically true, it wasn't what she expected to hear. So, Amity decided to go along with her.

"Yes." Amity thought about it for a second. If she could explain Luz the whole situation, maybe things would be a little easier. "I've had a crush on her for two years and I could never find the perfect opportunity to tell her. I made up excuses after excuse. I even wrote a letter to this stupid tree in hopes of finding a way to tell her. But it was all for nothing. I'll never have the courage to do it. And she probably doesn't like me that way." 

"See, that's your problem." Luz put her hands on the shoulders of a very shocked Amity. 

"Care to elaborate?" That was not the answer she was expecting. 

"I mean, if you continue to wait for the 'perfect moment' you'll die waiting for it. Love is not something you should think about that much. Of course, if you tell that special someone what you feel and she rejects you, you'll feel sad and you'll cry, and you'll suffer. But it's not like you're not suffering now. It's been two years, Amity. Two years that you spend with all those feelings bottled up inside you. At least if you tell her, you won't have that burden on you anymore. And there's always the possibility that she likes you back."

"But, what if she doesn't?"

Luz chuckled a bit. "Wow Amity. I thought you were in the Abomination Track, not the Oracle one. There's always the possibility that she won't like you back, yes. But there's also the possibility that she will. Won't you feel better knowing the answer, whatever it may be?"

Amity reflected on Luz's words. While she knew that she could ruin her friendship with Luz if she told her, she also knew that the human would reject her in the kindest way possible and after a few weeks of uncomfortable moments, they'd be back to have the same relationship they had. And she was tired of this little game of hers. Even if Luz didn't reciprocate her feelings, at least she would be free to move on. Meet more people and find love on someone else. 

"Hey, I know you have a lot to think of and I need to go back to the Owl House before my moms worry too much, so I'll leave you to think about what I said. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Luz turned her back and was about to walk to her home when she felt a pair of soft hands on her arm and saw Amity with a strange expression on her face.

"Wait, before you go, there's something I need to tell you."

Luz simply nodded, and smiled to herself, already knowing what Amity was going to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this while I was in one of my online classes. It was french so it was okay.  
> Basically I discovered a new song and the first thing that came to my mind was: you can make a Lumity fic out of this   
> and this is what came up, like my last fic, this one is based on a spanish song based on a true story. there was this guy, Paco, who sent a message to Tommy Torres, a singer, asking for his help with his crush. Tommy read the letter like a year later and made the song "Querido Tommy"   
> So, I kinda adapted it to a lumity fic  
> Now, I usually do more angsty fics, as for me they're easier to write, so I tried something different here. I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice week!!!   
> And if somehow you're wondering about the ending, Luz already knew about Amity's crush on her. But she waited for Amity to tell her.   
> And no, Luz didn't read Amity's last letter.


End file.
